


Beach Day

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it doesn't work out very well, jumin and zen fighting for MC's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: It’s a beautiful day outside, and you decide that you would like to go and have some fun outside. You invite all of the RFA members for a day at the beach, and they accept the small relief from their everyday lives. What does the sunny day have in store for you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> pushing this story from my tumblr (@sashadevore) to here. enjoy :))

Sun beams warm your body as you twirl around in your living room. It is a gorgeous day in the summer, not too hot nor too cold, and you want to take advantage of it. You know that your hair has probably mussed itself up in your dancing, but you don’t really care as you wonder if you missed anything while packing for the day.

The doorbell rings and you turn your shining eyes to the door, grinning uncontrollably as you run over to the door with a skip to your step. “I’m coming!” You shout to the person on the other side before swinging the door open. You gasp in excitement and hold your arms out as you tackle the man in front of you. “Zen!”

“Whoa!” Zen cries out in surprise, laughing along with you as he wraps you in a tight embrace. “Are you that excited to see me?” He winks at you, rubbing your hair softly.

You nod enthusiastically, grabbing Zen’s hand as you retreat back into the house with excitement. “Everyone should be getting here soon, so we hopefully won’t need to wait for long!” You continue to pull him further into the house, stopping once you reach the living room. You look up at him with a wide grin, motioning for him to sit anywhere. “I cut up some fruits so that everyone’s a little less hungry and won’t need to get any snacks or anything of the sort on the way.” You mumble to yourself that you would probably eat a snack on the way anyway, but you quickly return to beaming a smile up to Zen. “Jumin and Jaehee should be the next ones here.”

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Zen asks with a soft and caring smile, patting your head as you nod vigorously. Before you could continue, Zen’s hand moves down to your cheek, which begins to burn as you stare into each other’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?” Zen inquires with a low voice, his worry for your well-being showing through the warm feeling of his hand on your cheek.

“I-I’m fine,” you stutter, placing your hand over his in an attempt to push it away from yourself. However, Zen steps closer to you and cups both cheeks.

“I’m always here for you if you want me,” Zen mumbles to you, his face approaching yours slowly. The burning of your cheeks changes to a bright inferno as you can’t help but watch as his lips get closer to yours.

You quickly blink a few times before shutting your eyes tightly, nervously awaiting for him to make a move on you. At that moment, the doorbell rings once more. Zen grumbles and sighs, taking a step back and releasing his hold on your face as he glares at the door. You stare at him for a few seconds longer from the shock that he might have actually kissed you had no one arrived, before exclaiming to yourself that _oh, someone arrived!_ You place your hands on your cheeks, patting them to take the blush away while running over to the door.

“Jumin, Jaehee!” You greet elatedly, giving your best smile when you see the two at your door.

“It is nice to see you once more, Sasha,” Jaehee nods slightly in courtesy.

Jumin, meanwhile, smoothly takes your hand and presses its back to his lips. “You look very refreshing today, my lady,” he bows softly, his eyes watching yours as your cheeks burn a bright red.

“Th-thanks, Jumin!” You say with a nervous giggle, your hand covering your mouth slightly out of amusement. Jumin raises from his bow, his fond smile warming your heart. You grin up at him, turning away slightly to show them inside as you felt something wrap around your waist. You freeze in confusion before looking up behind you to see Zen glaring at Jumin as Jaehee coughs disapprovingly.

You look at Jumin, who was still holding your hand while glaring back at Zen, in confusion. “Are the two of you okay?” You ask uncertainly, completely ignoring the fact that Zen’s hand was resting on your hip.

Jumin glares at Zen for a moment longer before turning his eyes back to you. “Nothing wrong at all,” he smiles to alleviate your unease, though you can still sense the darkness hidden under the smile.

You are about to ask if all present want to enter the house when you hear a holler behind the two people there. “My madame!” RFA’s very own hacker cries out, and a body pushes past Jaehee and Jumin to crash into you. You are sent backwards through the door, falling on the ground with Seven on top.

“Luciel?!” You gasp, pain prickling your body slightly as your cheeks burn crimson from embarrassment. “Are you alright? Why did you do that?”

707 sighs happily, holding you closer to him. “I do this at least once a week to my friend Tom and he was away from vacation this week,” he complains, “so I had to do it to someone. My lady was, of course, the best choice!”

“When was I ever your lady?” You cry out incredulously, moving up to support your body with your elbows. Seven wraps his arms around your waist tighter, causing your already burning cheeks to erupt in the deepest flame. “Come on, you kitten, I need to get up!”

“But kitty wants to feel the warmth of Mama Cat!” 707 complained loudly, showing no signs of letting go. You look up at the other people present, who haven’t moved an inch throughout the whole ordeal, hoping that they would assist you in this strange predicament.

Zen and Jumin are watching with pure astonishment. The shock that the likely smartest person of the group is cuddling up against your stomach made the two men after your heart unable to act. Jumin is the first to speak; however, he murmurs softly, enough so that only Zen would be able to hear it, “She’s mine.”

Zen snaps his head towards Jumin, glaring at him momentarily before answering, “She’s not going to be taken by you so easily.”

“Watch me.”

At the same moment, the two of them approach you and grab one arm each, pulling you up to a standing position and causing 707 to fall to the floor with a loud thud. You cry out from being pulled up so suddenly and from seeing 707 in pain. However, Seven looks up at you, chuckling and waving his hand to tell you that he’s fine. You sigh in relief as you catch a glimpse of Yoosung coming up to the door.

“Hey, Jaehee?” He asks her uncertainly, looking at the scene in confusion, “what’s… going on?”

Jaehee doesn’t answer, just shakes her head with disapproval once more.

Upon arriving at the beach, all of you except Jaehee and Jumin decide to immediately soak yourselves in the water. When you take off your covering clothes to show the swimsuit you are wearing, all of the male members of the group suddenly freeze. You look around at them in anxious confusion and embarrassment, rubbing your arm as you hope for them to snap out of their trances.

The first to speak is Seven. “Looks like the beautiful Mama Cat is ready for the water!” He cheers, causing you to blush deeply.

“Luciel,” you cry out nervously, “don’t call me that!” You rub your arm quickly, your body cowering away slightly from his strange comment.

A shadow looms over you and you look up to see Jumin smiling down at you. “You look astoundingly beautiful,” he tells you with admiration. You relax under his gaze, smiling happily at the compliment.

“Thank you,” you nod to him with a grin. You prepare your body and mind for the water as you turn around, and your body suddenly runs into Zen. You look up at him in surprise as he takes both of your hands in his.

“Your skin is always glowing,” Zen compliments you quietly, “but right now, the sun can’t even compare.”

You stare up at him speechlessly as he smiles softly down at you. A second later, Zen begins to walk backwards, and you obediently follow him as the urge to hide your reddened cheeks arises. He leads you to the water, rushing you in as the cold quickly freezes up your feet. You cry out with laughter, attempting to jump out of the water.

In the process of the two of you playing around slightly in the water, the other members of the RFA watch incredulously for a moment before joining in on the fun. Seven does water bending with you, Zen occasionally races you, and Yoosung splashes and swims around with you. Your favorite part is when the sea begins to send large waves.

Your eyes immediately light up in excitement as you see waves approaching the shore, and you look over to the rest of your company. “Let’s go!” You cheer happily, pointing to the waves.

Zen’s eyes widen and he starts waving his arms around. “No… no, no, no!” He cries out. “It’s dangerous! Those waves look really big!”

“Let’s do it!” Your smile widens even more as you begin to run towards the water. You laugh loudly as the water attempts to push you back, but you keep yourself stable as you continue on your expedition into the waves.

You can hear shouts behind you but you just wave for them to join you, your gleaming eyes on the approaching currents. All of a sudden, one of the waves pushes you back substantially and you lose your footing, your body sent backwards toward shore. You expect for yourself to land in the sand with a thud; however, you feel warmth against your back as something keeps you upright.

Your eyelashes flutter as you attempt to understand where the warmth is coming from, and how you’re not laying down. You suddenly get the urge to look up, and you follow it to see Jumin smiling the softest smile you’ve ever seen. “You have to be careful when riding the waves,” he mumbles quietly into your ear, and your cheeks redden as you nod shyly. As you get ready to stand and walk back with him, you feel your legs slip once more. However, instead of falling down, your body gets raised up.

You hear cheering from where the other RFA members are as you stare into Jumin’s eyes, your hands on your chest as you are suspended in the air by his arms. “J-J-Jumin?!” You cry out softly, your body and voice shaking in nervousness and embarrassment.

“Let’s get back to shore, it’s lunch time,” Jumin says softly to you, his arms gripping around you as he begins to walk to shore.

Zen, who had been wrestling to stop Seven and Yoosung from entering the waves when they seemed to have been getting too big to handle, watches Jumin carry you back to shore with an apparent frown. _The work to get her will be harder than I first believed,_ Zen thinks to himself, spacing out, _but I can do it. I’ve done so many difficult things in the past, this will be similar. Or… perhaps not._

“Zen~!” A voice calls out to him, and Zen looks up as he snaps out of his thoughts. He immediately freezes upon seeing Seven being already head deep in the waving sea. He stumbles over his thoughts before yelling over to Seven, “Get back here, Luciel! The waves are getting too big!”

With everyone carried back to shore, Jumin wraps his hand around your waist and escorts you towards the picnic area. You look up to him, starting an attempt to ask for him to take his hand off, but he places a finger over your lips. Your lips burn with the strange feeling, and you look down in embarrassment as you let him lead you.

Upon seeing the array of foods that were laid out for everyone to eat, you gasp and your eyes begin to sparkle. Before you are able to comment on it, however, Zen slips over to your side and takes your hand. You look up at him in surprise as he pulls you out of Jumin’s hold and to the blanket. “Let’s sit together, hm?” He asks, sitting on one of the cushions you provided. You blink a few times before you nod with a smile, sitting beside him.

You look at the food displayed before you, attempting to choose what foods you’d like, when a plate is placed in your hands. You look down at it in confusion before looking up at who gave it to you. Jumin bows curtly as he speaks, “I have picked the foods that I believed you would like best. I hope they are to your liking.”

You chuckle sheepishly, unaccustomed to being taken care of so well, before you flash your best smile for him. “Everything looks really delicious,” you tell him as you look back down at your plate, “I’ll definitely enjoy it.”

You definitely feel some kind of dark feeling hovering behind you, but you ignore it as you dig into your food. You look up as your tongue dances in the delicious taste, turning towards Jumin to express your happiness for the food. You stare in confusion as you see Zen’s hand gripping Jumin’s collar.

“Umm,” you say uncertainly as the two of them slowly and silently turn their eyes towards you, “the… the food…” You swallow, made anxious by the silence between the three of you before you continue. “The food is real- really good, Jumin.”

Nothing happens for a few moments, the three of you just staring at each other in an uncomfortable silence before Jumin grabs Zen’s hand and throws it away from him. “I’m very glad that you enjoy the food,” Jumin smiles, placing his hand on your shoulder and gripping it slightly. “I’d be more than happy to present you with more in the future.”

You nod slightly, looking back down at your food. “Yes,” you mumble, “that… that would be great.”

Jumin nods slightly in return before taking his seat at your other side. “I will be looking forward to it.”

You suddenly realize that something might be going on between Zen and Jumin when you see the two of them glare and insult and throw things at each other occasionally throughout the lunch.

As you assist Jaehee with putting all of the remaining food and plates away to take home, you look up to see Zen and Jumin approach you together. “Hey,” the both of them say at the same time, “who do you like?”

Your hands freeze, your eyes flickering between the two of them in confusion as they stare at you expectantly. You open your mouth a couple of times, closing it a few seconds later every time.

Before you can get the courage to ask what they actually mean- because you like _everyone_ in the RFA- you spot Seven gunning it towards the water. _Seven shouldn’t swim right now, he’ll get sick,_ you think to yourself with worry.

“Luciel,” you say softly, your eyes following him as he falls into the water. You then realize that the volume of voice you used would not reach Seven at all, so then you shout out his name as you move past the two of them so you could run to Seven and get him out of the water.

Zen and Jumin, upon hearing the first thing you say, freeze in horror. They watch you move past them to run towards Seven before they look at each other.

“She likes Luciel?” Zen asks with appall.

“We must stop him,” Jumin growls before the two of them begin to run after you.


End file.
